marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Odinforce
ODIN FORCE Odin and his two brothers Vili and Ve tried to take down Surtur after they had finished taking down The frost giant, Ymir. When they go there, they tell the fire people that they have come to learn the undiscovered. Odin asks Surtur if its true that he would one day destroy the nine worlds. Surtur answers him yes and explains how he shall do it using his Sword Of Doom and the Eternal flame. Odin remarks back "Wouldn't it be better it the flame was taken out and the sword broken?". Surtur then returns saying "The flame cannot be extinguished but they could try to break his sword". Surtur would then slam his fist on the ground as demons started to come from all corner then the brothers Vili and Ve would summon the raging storms of the arctic to stop the demons. It worked and started to freeze them. Next the three brothers joined into one to battle Surtur. As the battle continued, they discovered they weren't able to best Surtur, so they made one final blow which broke Surtur's sword. Vili one of the brothers states it to be a victory while Odin simply says that he will come after them. Ve then would cut down the flame of destruction so that even if Surtur were to reforge his sword he could not kindle it with the flame so that the world wouldn't end. Odin then starts to run to the portal to the nine worlds then releases his brothers who aren't following. One of the brothers says that if they go Surtur shall follow, then suddenly as Surtur emerges from the brimstone lake, a blast would come knocking Odin out of the realm Muspelheim and knocked him out as well. When he had awoken, the entrance to the realm was gone and he had the combined powers of his two brothers, as well as his own, which created the Odin Force; however, he was aware that his brothers were dead. ODIN FORCE Cosmic Supremacy D12, Mystic Resistance D12, Mystic Shield D10, Teleport D10, Transmutation D10 SFX: Allfather’s Might. Odin adds three dice for his total. Odin may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Hugin and Munin. Only a single opportunity may be used by a hero on any roll by Odin, regardless of how many 1s are showing. SFX: Power of the Nine Worlds. Odin may add more than one Odinforce power die to his pool. Step back each Odinforce power die in his pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Unleashed. Step up or double any Odinforce power for one action. If that action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to, or greater than the power die you unleashed. Limit: Odinsleep. Shut down all power sets. Put a timing complication at D4 into play. At the end of each scene step up that timing complication. When the timing complication is stepped up beyond D12, add 2D12 to the doom pool, remove any stress from Odin and recover all power sets. Category:Powers Category:Mystic Power Sets Category:Asgardian